Generally, a mobile communication network is a cellular network. That is, different base stations are set up in different areas, and each base station forms a cell and is responsible for communication with mobile users in this area. In an existing mobile communication network, there are some hotspot areas with a large communication traffic volume. To provide a high system capacity for the hotspot areas, microcells are generally set up in the hotspot areas to serve the mobile users in the hotspot areas.
In the prior art, a mobile communication network generally has a multi-layer cell structure (Heterogeneous Network, HetNet). First, a macrocell (Macro-Cell) is created through a macro base station to accomplish wide continuous network coverage, and then microcells are created through micro base stations in the hotspot areas to implement overlap coverage. Microcells provide a high system capacity.
In the process of researching the prior art, the inventor of the present invention finds that a proper site needs to be selected in the hotspot area to set up a micro base station before the microcell is created by the micro base station in the hotspot area. If the hotspot area changes, a new site needs to be selected for setting up the micro base station to form network coverage for the hotspot area, which lacks flexibility of networking and increases network maintenance costs.